List of quotes in Gex
This is a list of quotes and one-liners Gex says in Gex. All are relevant to certain situations. Begin Game *"Let's get it on!" *"Lock and load, little lizard!" *"Time to teach someone some manners!" *"Party time!" Tail Attacking *"Get your stinking paws off me you damn dirty ape!" *"It's tail time!" *"Now ''that's ''what I call "getting some tail"!" *"This'' one's for Johnny!" *"He-ka-ray!" *"Who opened the can of whoop-ass?" *'I'm invincible!" Picking up Golden Flies *"This would be great for my collection."'' *''"I'll take this, and this, and this..."'' *''"I don't eat anything but this!"'' *''"For me? (growl) You shouldn't have!"'' *''"One for me and one for me."'' *''"Need it, need it, need it, need it."'' *''"Sweet... like candy."'' *''"Soylent Green is good!"'' *''"Someone ring the dinner bell!"'' *''"Feed me!"'' *''"I'm hungry, dammit!"'' *''"If this were a plane crash, I could eat all the passengers."'' *''"I'm so hungry, I could cry!"'' *''"Shazam!"'' Powerups *"I feel like Ben Franklin's wallet" (Electric power-up) *"She's cold as ice" *"Nobody touch me" *"Chilly" *"Shocking" *"Pulse racing heart pounding, where's the john?" *"I am iron man" *"Yes!" *"Underneath that block of ice lies a very cold caveman" *"That's cold that's ice cold" *"Colder than my ex-wife" *"Stronger than a croc's denial" *"Dude i'm tripping" Taking Damage *"Higher higher lower" *"Oh that has to hurt" *"Body Blow! Body Blow!" *"Adrienne!" *"Sorry, I only cry at weddings." *"You never knock me down!" *"You probably think that hurts? Ow..." *"Got my eyes I can't see" Hitting a Checkpoint Camera *"Cheese" *"That's my look!" *"All a day snaps very good" (Australian Accent) *"The times of your life" (sang) *"That's it baby give me love" Idle *"What smells like socks?" *"Ok get the cam" *"We can rebuild him,stonger,faster" *"My name is Forest Gex" Falling *"Geronimo!" Entering a Portal *'Go into to the light" *"Into the garbage chute flyboy" *"I can tell when I'm not wanted" *"I'll just go in here" *"Open seasame" TV Bombs *"Support your local library!" *"Hey, look! SNL!" *"He's dead, Jim!" *"We've lost visual, Captain..." *"That's''' for 12 years of''' Full House!" *"Kill your TV, man!" (also heard at the results screen in some stages) *"Read a book!" *"Hey, re-runs of Rhoda!" Cemetery Map *"Gee, Scoob! Let's get back to the Mystery Van!" *"Like the slime, boys. Nice touch!" Level *"This place is weirder than 4th of July at Rick James' place." (start of level) *"This reminds me of my last few dates..." (start of level) *"Ooh, trick or treat..." (start of level) *"Okay, time to call the maids!" (start of level) *"Ah, Detroit, pearl of the Orient!" (start of level) *"What this place needs is color..." (start of level) *"Soon, Ted Turner will have this colorised!" (start of level) *"Welcome to the New York City mass transit system!" (start of level) *"I'm not in Kansas anymore..." (start of level) Enemies *"Do your arms ever get tired?" (Encountering Franken-geckos) Boss (Morphina) Start of fight: *"Well, hello!" *"What now, Ja-ja?" *"My mother does what, where?!" *"Give me some sugar, baby!" *"Little more blush on the cheeks..." *"Hey look! My last ten girlfriends." During transformation: *"I'll pass on the pea soup..." *"Not bad-lookin' for a dead chick." *"When I die, can I call you?" *"Someone needs a makeover!" *"I never hit ladies and YOU'RE NO lady!" *"Nighty-night and goodnight!" *"Give me some skull, baby!" After transformation: *"She's really most sincerely dead!" *"Later on, devil bride!" *"Looks like my wife in the morning..." *"Well, that's one way to lose weight..." New Toonland Map *"Oh no, I'm too young to have a second childhood!" *"My inner child is coming out AND IT '''HURTS!" *"WILMA!!!" Level *"Looks like Beetlejuice threw up..." (Start of level) *"Looks like Bugs after the trots." (Start of level) *"Rocketmaaaan!" (When riding a rocket) *"''I don't remember reading about '''THIS in the manual." Enemies "Are you from Krypton, or do you just like wearing tights?" (Encountering super-geckos) "You worst cabbage patch dolls" (Encountering frums) Boss (The Flatulator) *"''Are we drinking because we're thirsty?" *"How can I talk to you when you're like this?" *"You are a disgrace to your leotards!" *"So, '''THAT'S' what happened to Richard Dawson." *"'Scuse me, Mr. Wells!" *"''Fat alcoholic superheroes on an extra old!" *"Uncle Herman, you promised you went off the sauce!" Jungle Isle Map *"George, George, George of the Jungle!" *"Jungle love, it's drivin' me mad!" *"Welcome to the Jungle!" *"Hey, let's bungle, in the jungle!" *"Jungle boogie. Uh, oh, with the get down!" Level *"I told them they were overwatering!" (Start of level) *"Okay, who's job was it to mow the lawn?" (Start of level) *"Me Gex. You Jane!" (Start of level) *"All this thanks to Miracle-Gro" (Start of level) *"Soon, there'll be a smoke-belching factory here..." (Start of level) *"This place is hotter than Tom Arnold's sauna pants." (Start of level) Enemies Boss (Sun Snake) *"Loved you in the Empire Strikes Back." *"Can we just all get along?" *"You're just mad 'cause you're lonely." *"Mental note, throw up later." *"I'm gonna be sick." *"Captain, she says she is defending her eggs." *"What kind of creature is that, Spock?" *"They said testing A-bombs here would have no effect." Kung Fuville Map *"Now listen to me, grasshopper..." *"Come on, Jake. It's Chinatown." Level *"Why didn't I finish those Judo lessons?" (start of level) *"Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting!" (start of level) *"My name is Kane. I seek water." (start of level) *"I'll have zucchini and the lady will have the broccoli chicken." (start of level) *"Follow the crazy, multicolor digital map, grasshopper..." (start of level) *"Why yes, I'm here to pick up my laundry." (start of level) Enemies *"Easy on the egg rolls, my man!" (Encountering sumo-wrestlers) *"Get a ''real job." (Encountering samurai gecko) *"''Nice robe, Mr. Hefner!" (Encountering samurai gecko) Boss (Toxic Turtle) *"Well, nice to see Gamera get another gig." *"I think you dropped something..." *"Okay, where's Alan Front?" *"Gotten a little cocky since we beat the hare?" *"Without that shell, you're just a naked lizard!'" *"Big rocket turtle go bye-bye." Rezopolis Map *"Good times!" *"Yeah, this place has all the warmth of a Dick Clark special." *"Bob Hope has more color in his cheeks." *"Hello, cutie!" (commenting on TV screen) *"You again?" (commenting on TV screen) *"Looks like someone had too much chilli at Wendy's." (commenting on TV screen) *"Nice teeth. And do we floss?" (commenting on TV screen) *"What are you, a student loan officer?" (commenting on TV screen) *"Ugly is as ugly does!" (commenting on TV screen) *"Who's an ugly boy? Yes, you are!" (commenting on TV screen) Level *"So, THIS is New Jersey." (Start of level) *"Spock, can you read me?" (Start of level) *"This looks like an all-nighter at Richard Simmons' house." (Start of level) Enemies Boss (Rez) *"Heavens to the Big Kahuna!" *"This guy's a nut! Have you been on Geraldo yet?" *"What do you mean Darth Vader's my father?" *"I suppose you'll know it's 'Be Kind To Geckos' month." *"YOU call it a cloak, I call it a dress." *"All this because of Rosebud?" *"If I had a life, I'd be glad to get back to it!" *"When is Grace Jones gonna retire?" *"Hey, it's Darth Vader's younger brother, Myron!" *"Reminds me of Ed tapping his birthday keg." *"Asta, La Vista, baby!" (End of game) Category:Gex